


Three Becomes One (Excerpt)

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I CANT STOP LAUGHING, M/M, i am so confused by my 13 year old self, i think i bashed kairi in this excerpt sorry, if i remade this itd be a lot different lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: Read at own discretion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, First Love might have had an outlandish plot, but now I am certain there was something off about me when I was 13. And I think??? I'm crying??? Look at this note I made???
> 
> "I wrote this for a project in my Reading class and even gave it to my English teacher to look over. He said that if I ever made a more complete version I could create a whole new genre based off of manga and anime. XD
> 
> I think we already have that; it is called Fanfiction. xD"
> 
> I was such a little bitch back then, goodness gracious. I won't lie - I was on point with that comeback.
> 
> As for what exactly this is supposed to be...?? I think it was a three way xover involving YGO and KH as separate kingdoms while Naruto and Sasuke were guardians of one of them.
> 
> My confusion starts at - why did I make this a xover? And why do I keep using Sephiroth as a villain when I have never even so much as touched a Final Fantasy game?? And why is there so many plotlines??? I could probably drop the Kairi subplot altogether so as to prevent the bashing she seems to receive in this excerpt.
> 
> If I ever do decide to pick this story up again and fix the ever loving hell out of it, there would be so many changes, goodness.

Riku stared out his window, taking in the crisp, forest air. Down below the people of his kingdom mingled and talked like nothing was wrong. How wrong. How unbelievingly wrong. Frustrated, he ran a pale hand through his silver hair. How could Naruto be kidnapped? The guardian was excellent at deceit and escape. Surely the blond could’ve had led his chaser on a wild goose chase at the least?

“Oh, Riku…stop worrying; I’m sure our wedding will go just fine,” Riku’s eyes widened and looked down at his arm to see the red-haired princess, Kairi, latched onto it with her eyelids fluttering over her sea-blue eyes that reminded him vaguely of…

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pulled himself free from Kairi and began to back away towards the door, paranoid emeralds watching the girl carefully, “My apologies er…Princess, but I need to get some air…ALONE!” He added the last word, terrified, when Kairi began to open her mouth to ask if she could come along. The prince sighed as he leaned against the door once he was safe in the comforting darkness of the hallway. He only hoped that Sasuke didn’t overreact or get too angry…

* * *

 

Sasuke didn’t wince when his fist met the brick wall. Neither did he flinch when blood when ruby blood started to form a pool on the ground. HIS ruby blood. All he cared about was the fact that his lover had been kidnapped, Next to him, Sephiroth smirked, “That’s right, Sasuke! The pharaoh,” The word was said with a huge amount of contempt, "has stolen your husband away. We cannot allow this!”

Sasuke didn’t answer. His rage grew with every word that was uttered, and soon his hatred will only form the words ‘die’, and ‘pain’. The pharaoh will _pay_.

“Go now Sasuke!” Sephiroth pointed a gloved finger out the window that faced west, at the kingdom that Naruto was supposed to guard and was supposedly detained at, “Kill the pharaoh.”

With those three words, in mind, Sasuke’s raven wings spread and he flew out revenge in mind.

Sephiroth’s green eyes glinted in the darkness of the room and as night as they stared after the leaving guardian. Soon, the east kingdom AND the west kingdom will be ALL his and nothing or no one would be able to stop him. Not even his idiotic son who will soon be married off…and _killed_.

* * *

 

Yami suddenly looked out his window breathing hard. Gulping slightly, he walked over to it and opened it, letting the cool, desert air into his room. His crimson eyes searched the area, only coming up with a few faraway tree rustles and the gentle ocean waves. Groaning, he laid his head down in crossed arms.

He hoped Naruto was okay; the blond guardian’s disappearance had put the whole kingdom into panic. Naruto, to him and his friends, was more than a protector. He was their best friend and bar of hope. It was weird to not see the blond as he made his nightly rounds or was playing with Sasuke.

He looked out the window once more with sorrowful eyes, ‘Well…where ever you are, Naruto…I’m sure we’ll find you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the looks of it, this would've been the actual first chapter of the story. I think there's another excerpt somewhere in my apartment... but I'm too lazy to look for it.
> 
> Honestly, this particular piece wasn't too hard for me to reread. It's just that my current writing style clashes with it. While I was typing, I didn't write word-for-word because I didn't like how some sentences sounded or didn't feel there was enough detail. I'm still unsure how I feel about this story or if I even want to continue it, but at least the portions that I actually wrote are out and in the world (i guess).

Sasuke tried his best to suppress the oncoming sigh as he, once again, circled his home. It was a vast land that lied against the west coast of an ocean that separated two kingdoms. Once, the east, was a land of deep forests and a constant dark cloud over it. Between harsh winters and freezing rain, the people of that land could never catch a break and often suffered from poor crop harvests, but were excellent game hunters.

Sasuke looked at his own home; it had a couple of patches of flora, but was mostly desert. Somehow, it managed to receive at least two inches of rain every month. This kingdom flourished despite the odds.

However, Sasuke couldn’t help but to wonder about the other kingdom. He always felt like it was more suitable to his disposition, but he had no control over whether or not it was his to watch over. Guardians existed only to guard the land their home resided in. While their mood could reflect in the kingdom’s well being, they had no other power over it, let alone choosing a kingdom.

Sasuke flew down and landed gracefully on a tree branch near the border the two kingdoms shared. He peered up at the moon through his ebony hair, asking himself, not for the last time, if the night would bring something new. Like always, the moon nor the twinkling stars didn’t answer.

Huffing softly, he went to extend his raven wings for takeoff but his feathers got snagged in a nearby branch. Normally, he could just call his wings back gently and everything would be fine, but these branches had thorns. He would not be getting out of this without getting pricked. Sasuke winced; while his 18 foot wingspan was impressive in the air, it wasn’t the easiest to deal with when on the ground or landing in trees.

He didn’t stop himself from the oncoming sigh as he realized he'll be stuck for a while. Before he could move over to untangle is feathers himself, Sasuke felt weight getting added to the branch. Turning his head, he saw a figure clad in a similar dark gray cloak that he was wearing. He narrowed his eyes.

Could it be another Guardian?

Sasuke was doubtful. Guardians rarely met one another aside from defending their land in war. Even then, they’d rather fight the opposing army than each other, lowering the chances of meeting even more. Only the royal family knew of what a Guardian was and could do, but Sasuke knew that they were all safely inside their castle tonight.

Who is this?

His expression must’ve shown his wariness for the newcomer, who Sasuke mentally dubbed “Blue Eyes” for their brilliant sky blue eyes, hesitated for a moment before inching closer to where Sasuke’s wing was snagged. Threatened, Sasuke activated his Sharingan in warning. Blue Eyes stopped for a moment as if to rethink their actions before continuing forward. This time, Sasuke raised his other wing and let out a growl – he would attack the next time they stepped forward without identifying themselves.

The other looked irritated before there was movement behind them. It took Sasuke a while to realize that the movement was the stranger unfurling white wings with blue and orange tips. His eyes widened as he found tiny feathers that would not be found on any other creature of this world. The same feathers that he had. A Guardian.

Sasuke relaxed a little. Aside from war, Guardians were never to harm one another. Very few of their kind refused to obey that rule. Judging from Blue Eyes gently maneuvering the branches out of his feathers, they weren’t one of them. Their hands were quick and experienced, moving the branches this and that way until finally his wing was free with just a few surface scratches and pricks. Sasuke retracted his wing carefully, relieved that it wasn’t anything worse.

He could see the other Guardian beam at him. In return, he nodded his thanks before moving to leave the branch to head deeper into his kingdom. He was stopped by a fist grasping his cloak from behind. Turning, he saw Blue Eyes standing awkwardly on the branch, wings outstretched. Their other hand twirled one of their blond bangs as if they were unsure of what they should do now that they had his attention.

“I… I….” Blue Eyes gave him a hopeless expression to which he sympathized with. Between a Guardian’s existence only being known to the royal family and their hesitant meetings with others of their kind, Guardians did not often find a use for talking or socializing. He had also forgotten a good chunk of his kingdom’s language and only knew so much because of his kingdom’s prince. Sasuke let out a sigh of exasperation, but turned to face the other. Blue Eyes let go with a sheepish face, but it turned confused when Sasuke held their hand out to them. With a nod of his head to the star-lit sky, Sasuke saw Blue Eyes’ face lit up with a bright smile as he took it.

With just a moment taken for them to get used to the rhythm of each other’s wing beats, they were off and soaring over the vast body of war that separated their lands. They couldn’t keep holding hands due to their wingspans, but their wings might as well had been their hands from how close they flew.

It was odd… he couldn’t remember when in the thousands of years he had been guarding over this land that he had flown by another’s side. Atemu, his kingdom’s prince, would often try to stay awake with him through the night, but the prince was only four. Eventually, he would have responsibilities to attend to in the day which Sasuke preferred to sleep through. As much as Sasuke craved companionship during the nights, he refused to be the cause of Atemu shirking his work. However...

Sasuke sneaked a glance at his companion; he still didn’t know his name.

“Name?” He called over the wind in their ears. Blue Eyes seems to have heard perfectly, that beaming smile still on their face.

“Naruto! Name?”

“Sasuke.”

Naruto nodded, his smile somehow brightening as he looked at Sasuke. “Naruto and Sasuke – together.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but to smile back. “Together.”

They continued to fly over the shimmering ocean through the night, occasionally racing each other or trying to playfully wrestle midair. By the time the morning sun could be seen in the horizon, Sasuke and Naruto had already retreated for rest. In Sasuke’s home, both guardians lay resting next to each other, tired but content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written: 2014-2015

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 2013-2014  
> You just read this in its unedited glory. I am so sorry.
> 
> I have another excerpt for this story in my notebook so I'll type it out and post it after finishing my fit of laughter.


End file.
